


A Pretty Face

by Faramirlover



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, jim knows his xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James T. Kirk is not just the pretty face everyone seems to think he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pretty Face

Despite what many other cadets at the academy seemed to think (yeah, I’m looking at you Uhura) James Tiberius Kirk was not just a pretty face. Neither had he got into the academy based solely on his father’s name. And he didn’t cheat on the entrance exams. And he definitely didn’t blow Pike! That’s just disgusting.

And it’s not just the Narada incident that got him his commission aboard the Enterprise. He’s the top student in his stream and there’s not a single module where he’s not maintaining at least a 90% pass rate. His scores in programming are the highest the academy’s ever seen and his thesis on how to handle the escalating crisis on Nastura III had been implemented and was estimated to have saved 7000 lives.

In other words, he’s a smart cookie and he deserves every opportunity that the admiralty has given him.

Part of command track is xenobiology and cultural sensitivity 101, all about what’s a tentacle and what’s a reproductive organ, which species like you naked and which ones want you covered head to toe, which species expect kisses every five seconds and who don’t like to be touched at all.

Oh yes, he paid special attention in those classes. Of course he didn’t expect to particularly care about the ones that wouldn’t have been interested in him but over the past few weeks it’s all become especially relevant.

Spock clearly thinks he’s being sly about it, the gentle nudge of knuckles when swapping PADDs, ankles brushing through their regular chess games, a hand on his shoulder when Spock stands behind him on the bridge. If it were anyone else it wouldn’t mean anything, even Chekov’s worked up the nerve to share a fist bump with him a couple of times. But this is Spock. Even if he hadn’t know what was going on, Uhura’s look of open mouthed shock would have been enough to tip him off to something being up.

He doesn’t react to Spock stealing touches, just gently returns them the way he would if he were anyone else on the crew, reassuring claps to the upper arm, a little kick to his foot under the table in board room meetings. His favourite part is the tiny little hitch in Spock’s chest when he absentmindedly rubs his own fingertips together, slow, seductive. It’s not quite Vulcan kissing but its close enough to it for Spock to imagine what it’ll be like to do it together.

Oh yes, he knows exactly what he’s doing. But as much as he enjoys this slow build up it’s really starting to get frustrating. There’s only so much ‘alone time’ a man can take.

“Joining me for chess tonight, Mister Spock?” he asks, leaning over his first’s shoulder as he works at his station.

He presses his front to Spock’s back, firm and hot even through their uniforms and lets his breath puff over Spock’s ear. This has definitely reached the level of inappropriate and, hell, he has a moment of utter terror that he’s read this completely wrong and he’s not as clever as he thinks he is. That he’s about to get slammed with a sexual harassment charge so fast he’ll get whiplash.

Then Spock shudders slightly and nods.

“Yes, Captain. 1900 hours in your quarters?”

“Excellent, good work Mister Spock,” he gestures at Spock’s screen, only to have an excuse to drag his hand up Spock’s arm as he pulls away, “1900.”

He returns to his chair, calm and collected, like he hasn’t just propositioned his first officer in the middle of alpha shift in front of over a dozen crew members, and none of them are any the wiser. From where he’s sat he can see the tips of Spock’s ears flushed green with, what what he really hopes is, arousal. 

Oh yes, he’s definitely not just a pretty face.


End file.
